What could of been
by elfofdeath
Summary: Future Trunks and Mai fluff


Hope for the future:

Rating T

Trunks was enjoying a brief time peace in his future world as he walked the streets in patrol, he wasn't alone on patrol these days he had met a young woman who had de aged herself a one point and called herself Mai. She had wished on the Drgaon Balls before they were destroyed with her friends and had regrowing up and was around the same age as him, she carried a machine gun on her shoulder as she didn't have powers but that didn't matter.

Trunks liked how strong she was and didn't care about danger, he held his sword in his hand, they were looking for any danger or someone committing crime, Mai was no angle but she worked for the side of good now. He knew his mother was working away in Capsule Corp., he wanted t protect her and Mai as he really cared for them both. Accept how he cared for Mai was different and he felt himself blushes as her hair flowed back and she smiled.

"Looks all quiet out here today Trunks, should we head back ?"

Trunks took a moment and nodded.

"Yeah we'll check again later."

Trunks stopped at Mai's now and then to let his mother rest and his mother understood his teenage son needed time alone with a girl.

Mai walked with her hands behind her back ,live was going back to normal after such chaos, she had survived the chops of the Androids and she had met Trunks soon after that. He was a kind and caring man and she was glad she had found it. Mai reached her house hearing a meowing sound, she saw a little cat she and Trunks had adopted, it liked to jumped on Trunks shoulder she found it too cute.

Mai got some cat food out and then some ramen for her and Trunks, there still wasn't much food around after the Androids were taken down, the world was rebuilding still, all she had was was she had picked up in years.

"Sorry Trunks this is all I have today, I'll try find more food soon." Mai exp lined shyly

Trunks walked froward petting the cat on his shoulder, he smiled at Mai as too the cat food and opened it for the cat.

"Its fine Mai, mother store a lot of food so I can have more when I go home." Trunks explained

Mai put the kettle on to cook the ramen. Trunks fed the cat and it meowed and bounced away to it little bed. Mai lay back on her own bed tired as she dropped her gun on the floor, Trunks watched her stretched out, Trunks blushed a little seeing her thin curvy body he put his sword down and sat down on her bed. She smiled up at him now seeing his blushing, they were taken things slow since she was shy and had taken so long to get to hand holding, he kissed her lightly causing her to blush.

"I really care for you Mai you know that, I know I can't stop you from coming on patrol with me, but I worry for your safety." Trunks explained softly

Mai looked off a little.

"I know but I can look after myself."

Trunks kissed her again, he knew what he felt for her, he took her face in his hand, he wanted to settle down with her have family with her. He kissed him back shyly and yawned and Trunks redraw from kissing her and lay on her as they both sleep for a bit.

….

A new enemy appeared and Mai looked out from her window scared seeing Black as Trunks pulled her down holding his finger to his mouth.

"He can't sense me yet, he doesn't know I'm here, you need to move to a secure base then this where he can't destroy your home and you yourself.

Mai looked at him as he held her, he looked up at him full of worry ad concern. H felt Black move off and he sighed as he let Mai go.

"I know a place we can go, it secure against blast we can take out kitten, I want you to be save."

Mai took her cat in her hands, she hated how the peace had ended and looked to him as he brushed her hair.

"I love you Mai, I wish our peace could have lasted, I wanted so much for us." Trunks said lowly "oh hell Mai once I beat Black will you marry me."

Mai blushed as she looked him in his blue eyes as he took her hand.

What if one of them died? She squeezed her hand for a moment and kissed him.

"Yes Trunks."

He smiled hazily and kissed her, he give her a passionate kiss, she and him had been so close before black came, she looked him in the eyes and he smiled at her.

…...

Trunks sat in the past looking at young Mai sadly as young Trunks playing games with her. Mai was dead in his future and he never did get to marry her or beat Black. He wanted wondered what could have been but knew he could never have that happy life.


End file.
